112503-why-i-stopped-playing-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Indeed & Agreed. Lalafell thinks that's why Lalafell really enjoys the dailies back in his homeland of Eorzea -- those dailies are optional, random, and very very fun -- make Lalafell very happy-camper they do indeed. B) (Footnote: Not that anybody in Eorzea really needs to speak like that... proper and decent linguistics and all... but it is kind of fun from time to time actually... Lalafell suppose? Teehee... ;)) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I love CAD but not so much recently. That comic was gold though and Tim's write up on WS is telling and I think hits on a lot of sentiments I am seeing. Those of us who were the hardcore end game people during EQ and DaoC and even WoW are getting older and we've changed a bit on what hardcore really means. It used to mean TIME! Now we just want challenging content we can do without disowning our family or getting disowned by them. | |} ---- Not about time too, but quality of life. The hours you spend sitting on a chair have to be balanced by a good reward relationship, specially when there is a lot of repetition and time sink involved. | |} ---- Yep. And hopefully, the Dev Team will eventually see that, if they aren't already. I'm in the same boat the CAD guy. I'm 44 now, not 34. My kids are older, they can't be put to bed every night at 7PM. I have a better job that requires longer hours. We have Scouts. We have band. We have athletic events. Life moved on from the "all night, every night and every spare hour of every weekend" model of a decade ago. I can't - and won't - put my real life on hold for a pixelated one. Hell, I missed an RP even with a good friend tonight, because family stuff ended up taking longer than expected. I am sorry I missed it, but I wouldn't have told my wife and kids "Nope, sorry, gotta get home to play my game!" That's not something that responsible, mature adults do. In fact, anyone who has ever traded a real life for a video game, probably got exactly what they deserved - a hollow, pale existence. | |} ---- EQ was an evil evil game! I lost myself in that game once or twice but then I also met my wife there. Our 13 year anniversary is next month :) It was really about the time of my life though, I was 26 then and 41 now. I needed something to distract me from the crap in life and EQ did that too well. Thankfully I'm more well adjusted now...... or am I? | |} ---- ---- We used to game a lot together but not as often anymore. We were both into GW2 for a while and then FFXIV but not WS yet. Although I think she may use a guest pass soon :) | |} ----